


Sight-seeing

by ancalime8301



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Community: watsons_woes, Gen, POV John Watson, Story: His Last Bow, World Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 17:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4272072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancalime8301/pseuds/ancalime8301
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a time when Watson wanted to visit the States.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sight-seeing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the July Writing Prompt #4: _The Well-Travelled Watson. "Travel and foreign lands." Use this however it inspires you._  
>  Refers to the ACD story, "[His Last Bow](http://ignisart.com/camdenhouse/canon/last.htm)".

I listened with interest but not jealousy as Holmes described his travels in America. There had been a time when I longed to visit the States and Chicago in particular; Mary and I had even considered attending the Columbian Exhibition there, but health and finances forbade it.

Now that I am past middle-age, however, I am content with our native isle. A leisurely drive in the motor car is all I require should I have a wish for sight-seeing.

And yet I am not ignorant of the call of queen and country, so I may still see some unfamiliar sights.

**Author's Note:**

> The [World's Columbian Exhibition](https://www.google.com/search?q=columbian+exhibition&ie=utf-8&oe=utf-8) was the 1893 World's Fair, held in Chicago, which was supposed to open in 1892 to commemorate 400 years since Columbus did his thing. I had a reference question pertaining to it during this past semester, so I could not resist mentioning it, given that it's the right time period and everything.


End file.
